Molly scare story -the Haunted Graveyard-
by UsagiHime1799
Summary: Kisah horor Molly yang menjadi asrub :v
1. Chapter 1

Molly scare story

The Haunted Graveyard -Part 1-

Genre:Horor,Drama,Komedi

Warning:ada hal yang harus dilakukan untuk membaca cerita ini:

-baca ayat kursi terlebih dahulu,siapin kripik pedes,jangan keluyuran di kuburan dan jangan panggil Madara.

Kejadian itu terjadi pada malam jumat yang Sepi,ketika aku berjalan pulang melintasi lapangan gereja.

dengan Finn,harvest sprites yang mungil dan bisa itu gue lagi sebel gara-gara gue pulang malem.

Gimana kagak sebel,dah hari ini gue harus ikut kebaktian gue Finn malah maksa gue gue ikutan deh kebaktian.

waktu mau pulang,Pastor Perry malah minta bantuin bersihin dehhh.

"Huh... hari ini benar-benar nyebelin." keluhku pada Finn

"Sabar aje nape ? kagak usah deh lu rempong kaya gini ?"

"Iih kamu ini,di ajak curhat malah lu sebel tau." kataku sewot.

"Ya udah,serah loe kagak peduli tuh." kata Finn cuek.

kemudian kami melanjutkan perjalanan -tiba langkahku pun terhenti oleh suara tangisan orang yang datang dari arah kuburan dekat gereja.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks."

Entah kenapa bulu kudukku langsung dingin pun langsung membanjiri sekujur gemetar aku langsung bertanya pada Finn.

"Hey Finn,kamu denger sesuatu gak ?"

"Kayaknya sih kagak denger apa-apa kenapa ? "

"Aku rasa aku denger suara tangisan orang deh."

"huh ! serius loe ? "

"Iya,gue serius."

"Udah deh ! cuma perasaan loe aja lo pikir,malem-malem kaya gini mane mungkin ada orang keluyuran malem-malem di kuburan sambil nangis ?"

"Iya juga sih."

"Kita pulang aja,bosen gue harus di sini terus."

Lalu aku melanjutkan langkahku suara tangisan itu terdengar kembali.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks."

Kali ini suara tangisan itu terdengar semakin pun bergedup kencang,kakiku mulai terasa lemas dan

aku pun mulai mengidik ngeri.

"Finn,suara itu lagi..." kataku sambil gemetaran.

"Suara apa lagi sih ?" tanya Finn dengan kesal.

"Itu...tuh." kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah suara tangisan itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Dah di bilangin, mana ada deh orang nangis malam-malam begini ?"

"Ta...tapi."

"Udah deh , -lama kog kamu jadi menjengkelkan penakut banget sih !"

"Emang gue takut sama setan,masalah ?"

"Ya masalah lah,elu kan dah gede,masa kamu cemen sama hal-hal kaya gituan ? jadi orang jangan cemen dong !"

"Ta...tapi."

"Udah deh,loe mau balik ato mau di sini ? kalo kagak cepet,ntar gue tinggalin." kata Finn yang langsung terbang mendahuluiku.

"Jangan dong Finn ! gue takut nih." kataku ketakutan.

"Makanya jangan lelet."

Aku segera berlari menyusul lama,suara tangisan itu terdengar ini,Finn juga ikut mendengar suara tangisan itu.

"Mol,rasanya kali ini loe bener juga denger suara tangisan orang."

"Haduh,dah berapa kali gue bilangin,malah loe kagak percaya sama gak bohong kan ?"

"Iya sih loe kagak gue rasa ada yang aneh deh."

"Kenape ?"

"Padahal di sini sepi,tapi nape juga ada orang nangis di kuburan ?"

"Ya kagak tau lah."

"mungkin kita coba periksa aja."

"Hah ! periksa ? serius loe ?"

"Ya serius gue bercanda."

"Kagak deh beneran takut..."

"Yaelah,loe takut banget sama hal gituan ? Molly sayang,palingan cuman Egde yang nangis."

"Lho,emangnya Egde keluyuran malam-malam gini ?"

"Ya sapa kita cek."

"Kagak deh Finn."

"Ya udah,daripada loe takut,mending loe tunggu di sini aje !"

"Jangan dong banget ikutan aje sama loe."

Aku pun berjalan ke arah kuburan di temani oleh Finn yang terbang di kuburan suara itu terdengar sangat jelas.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Kami langsung waspada menengok sekitar area pemakaman.

"Finn,kayakya sih memang kagak ada orang di sini,tapi kenapa ya ada suara orang nangis sih ?"

"Ya entahlah." kata Finn sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Ketika kami berjalan mendekati kuburan,aku mendengar suara tangisan yang menyayat hati dari salah satu pun langsung merinding.

"Yaelah,Egde ! kamu benar-benar cengeng kamu lanjutkan itu,Harvest goddess akan sakit karena mu."

"Bang...aku bukan Egde...hiks..." jawab suara itu.

"Lalu kamu siapa ?" tanya Finn mulai gemetaran.

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok laki-laki yang bermuka penuh dengan luka dan darah menghiasi sekujur memakai baju lusuh dan celana jeans bewarna biru langit yang telah sobek.

"KYAAAA!" teriak kami berdua secara bersamaan.

Tubuhku terasa hanya terpaku melihat hantu itu.

apesnya,Finn malah bersembunyi di belakang punggungku.

"EEEEEH ! TOLONG ! ADA HANTU YANG MAU MEMAKAN KITA !" teriak Finn histeris.

"Hiks...hiks... jangan lari dengerin aku...hiks..." kata hantu itu sambil menangis.

("Ya ampunn. nih seram tapi cengengnya minta ampun.") batinku dalam hati.

Bak seorang detektif,aku pun mengintrogasi hantu itu.

"Nama abang siapa?"

"Tompel,neng...hiks...hiks..saya biasa di panggil ..."

"Tompel ? njirrr,nama loe jelek ." kata Finn yang diiringi tawanya.

"Hush... jadi orang yang sopan dikit napa ?" kataku sambil menyenggolnya dengan jari telunjukku.

Kemudian aku mengisyaratkan hantu itu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

"Gue mati karena kecelakaan kapal gue mengkhawatirkan pacarku, ...hiks...hiks..."

"Khawatir ?" tanya Finn kebingungan.

Sang hantu pun kembali melanjutkan curhatnya.

"Dia sangat cantik dan baik memanggil namanya ketika dia datang berkunjung. tapi dia tak mendengarku."

Aku pun menatapnya dengan ,kasian banget nih ngenes,dicuekin lagi sama pacarnya lagi.

"Lalu ?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya..."

Kemudian aku berpikir sebentar.

"Minta maaf Soal apa ?" tanya Finn

"Kami memiliki sebuah kotak musik kami bertengkar ketika dia tanpa sengaja aku mengalami kecelakaan,aku sama sekali tak marah.

aku ingin dia tau soal ini."

Lalu Finn pun tersenyum sambil berkata.

"Aku mengerti ,bang akan menemukan neng Anna untuk jangan menangis."

"Ya,kami pastimembantu."

"Hiks... terima pamit ..."

Hantu itu pun menghilang dari pandangan hanya bisa melongo menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

"Tadi serem banget ya."

"Iya,serem banget."

"Yuk kita pulang -lama gue merinding nih..."

kami pun segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

To be Contiuned


	2. Chapter 2

Molly scare story

The Haunted Graveyard -Part 2-

Genre:Horor,Drama,dan Komedi

Keesokan harinya,kami pergi ke Horn rach untuk menemui sahabat terbaikku, di sana,Renee langsung menyambutku dengan gembira.

"Siang,Renee."

"Siang ya ketika aku membersihkan gudang aku menemukan ini." katanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak musik antik.

Kami pun langsung kaget ketika kami melihat kotak musik menduga kotak musik itu miliknya neng Anna.

"Oh,itu kotak musik kesayangan ingat aku pernah mendengarkannya ketika aku masih kecil." kata Hanna dengan tersenyum.

"Anu... boleh saya tahu,siapa nama nenek anda ?" tanyaku pada Hanna.

"Oh,nama nenekku ? namanya mirip sekali dengan dia telah meninggal 20 tahun yang lalu sebelum Renee lahir"

Kami pun langsung shock setelah mendengar ceritanya aku sedih membayangkan bang Tom yang terus mencari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Jadi neng Anna telah mati selama beberapa dekade." kata Finn.

Renee berpikir sebentar dan kemudian Renee bertanya

"Apakah kamu menginginkan kotak musik ini ?"

"Ya." jawabku.

"Ibu,haruskah kita memberikannya pada Molly ?"

" rasa kau pantas kamu menyukainya,kami berikan kepadamu."

"Aku menyukainya." jawabku pada mereka berdua.

Kemudian Hanna pun memberikan kotak music itu pada kami berdua.

"Terima kasih,tante,Renee."

"Sama-sama."

"Aku pamit pulang dulu."

"Ya,sampai jumpa."

Lalu aku melangkah keluar dari Horn ini,aku harus menemui bang Tom untuk memberitahukan soal neng Anna.

Di malam sabtu yang berdua terjaga dari tidur harus berkunjung ke kuburan bang Tom.

Kalian pasti menganggap kami aneh karena malam-malam begini kami keluyuran ke ,kami harus menenangkan jiwanya bang Tom.

sesampainya di kuburan,suasana di sana makin banyak sosok yang menyeramkan muncul mendekati pocong,kuntilanak

,suster ngesot,genderuwo,wewe gembel,dan juga Madara(ngapain juga dia di sini ?)

Bulu kuduk kami langsung merinding menyaksikan banyak sekali sosok yang menyeramkan muncul.

dengan memberanikan diri,aku memanggil bang ,walaupun kagak pake kemenyan sih.

"Bang Tom...oh bang Tom..."

Tetapi...tak ada jawaban sama pun semakin tadi kami panggilin bang Tom,tapi masih aja dia belum mulai putus asa.

Malah,suara panggilan kami mengundang lebih banyak serasa terkepung sepasukan setan.

"Hiiiii...gue tambah merinding Tom mana sihh ?koq kagak muncul-muncul."

"Woiii bang Tom,dimane loe..? kita udah merinding nih."

"Aku ada di belakang kalian..."

Kami pun langsung menengok ke arah ...

"UWAAAAAA!" teriak kami berdua karena kami di kagetkan dengan sosok bang Tom yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang kami.

Tak terima dikagetin,aku pun langsung marah-marah.

"Oi bang Tom,lain kali mau kalo muncul bilang dulu kek!Hampir aje jantung gue mau copot."

"Maaf aja munculnya tiba-tiba lah kenape eneng di sini?"

"Bang Tom,aku bawain sesuatu buatmu."

"Apa itu?"

Kemudian aku mengeluarkan kotak musik antik itu dari aku langsung memperlihatkannya pada bang Tom.

Bang Tom pun kaget sambil berkata.

"Lho,itu kan kotak musik kami...!"

"Iya,bang membawakan kotak musik ini khusus buat bang Tom."

"Ah senangnya,rupanya Anna masih ...mana Anna?"

Mendadak...muka kami langsung pucat ... bagaimana ini? apa aku harus memberitahukanhal yang sebenarnya ?

apa yang terjadi jika bang Tom tau kalo neng Anna telah dalam kebingungan yang teramat berbisik-bisik berdiskusi soal ini.

"Gimana nih Finn...?"

"Gua juga bingung,gimana kalo kita kasi tau aja yang sebenarnya?"

"Tapi apa gak papa nih..?gue kasian sama bang Tom."

"Udah,gak baik kita jujur pada kita urusan jadi ruwet..."

"Iya juga,berbohong itu kan pula gue lebih kasian jika kita bohongin bang Tom."

Kami memeutuskan untuk jujur kepada bang takut,kami mencoba mengutarakan apa yang terjadi dengan neng Anna.

"Anu...bang Tom,sebenarnya neng Anna...neng Anna telah mati selama beberapa dekade dari sekarang."

Bang Tom terdiam sebentar sebelum dia melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali.

"Aku sudah itu tak masalah...dia telah menjaga kotak musik itu bearti cinta kami tetap ada.

"Bang Tom..." kata Finn terharu.

"Neng Molly,bang banyak atas bantuan kalian berhutang budi pada kalian berdua."

"Saya yakin neng Anna telah menunggumu di alam dia kotak musik itu." kata Finn dengan tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal bang Tom,saya doakan kamu agar kau dan neng Anna dapat tenang di surga." kataku.

"Saya pamit dulu...sampai sangat senang kalian telah membantuku."

Kemudian dari atas,muncul seberkas cahaya yang Mengangkat jiwa bang Tom menuju ke alam senyumnya,aku sudah mengetahui kalo jiwanya sudah tenang.

Kami hanya bisa memandangnya dengan bahagia dapat membantu jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat di dunia.

"Finn,misi kita telah " sorakku gembira.

"Moga-moga bang Tom tak menghantui kita lagi,ya..."

"Ya kan bang Tom dan neng Anna dah bersatu."

Namun,kelihatannya kami terlalu cepat merayakan keberhasilan dari arah belakang,terdengar lagi suara yang menyeramkan...

"Cu...tolong mandiin nenek ya,cu..."

Kami langsung melongok ke arah di belakang kami,ada sosok nenek gayung yang sedang cekikikan.

"Hihihihiihi..."

"Finn,kayaknya kali ini kita kabur aja..."

"Iya nih, kagak mau urusan lagi sama setan..."

"KABURRRRR !"

Tanpa pikir panjang,kami langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk kabur dari area pemakaman itu.

** THE END **


End file.
